COLLECTION
by Kaliotrimma
Summary: Aptly named, a collections of oneshots starring, but not limited to, Yamamoto and Gokudera of Reborn! fame. Each oneshot will be individually rated
1. I See What You Did There

O HAI GAIZ. I didn't abandon you. Seriously. I'll be updating sporadically with oneshots in this. SO HAVE FUN WITH IT.

80&59 are (c) Amano Akira, just coverin' my ass because I often forget to.

RATING: M

* * *

There was nothing I didn't like about the sex, to be honest. My problem was where we had  
That would be, everywhere.  
Not that I didn't enjoy it just as much when it was in odd places, I was just wondering when someone would find us shacking up in the pantry or the bathroom. Not to mention the times we had actually fucked in the kitchen itself, and the one excursion that had ended in Hibari's base of all places.  
Yamamoto had a hell of a sex drive. He also had a tendency to take me if I mentioned something remotely sexual. It didn't have to be much. Any slight hint that I would be open to a pounding meant he was delivering it.  
I got used to this quickly, and only spoke innuendo-loaded phrases when I wanted him to slam me. I wouldn't lie, it felt incredible. Yamamoto was good. Maybe too good. It was one thing to have sex in strange places; it was another entirely to have _loud_ sex in strange places.  
The horrendously loud sex we had must be legendary. By all means, it was worthy of the title.  
But then again, the walls were sound-proofed. No one even knew. Without that sound-proofing, no one would be able to sleep at night. God knows I didn't.  
The number of places we had sex in grew rapidly after our relationship took another level. I discovered that Yamamoto was slightly sadistic, and to balance it out, I was just a little masochistic. Then the sex got so much more intense. He treated me like shit and I got off on it. It was so different from his normal demeanor, that retardedly kind persona.  
It was hot, and he knew it. Yamamoto could have taken advantage of it more than he did, but it wasn't for any good reason. He didn't do it because he didn't want to drive me away. I wouldn't have; I didn't think I could go back to life without his touch.  
And the sex. That was so much of an added bonus to going steady with Yamamoto Takeshi.  
I return to the topic of sex for an excellent reason. We were having sex.  
It was the dirtiest sex I have ever had. It probably had much to do with where we were located at the moment. Of course, I had to comment on it, pinned down with a warm body on top of me.  
"This is- nn- so bad..." I groaned, pushing against him helplessly. "What are we doing here?"  
"We're having sex." Yamamoto said breathlessly. "Tsuna won't mind. Now shh."  
"The Tenth has cameras installed in here!" I whispered frantically. "And for good reason!"  
"Why, because it's his bedroom?"  
Yes. We were having sex in the Tenth's bedroom, on his bed. It was one of the few places we hadn't been.  
Seriously. We had fucked in Hibari's room, for god's sake. He still hadn't found out, which was very good. I didn't want to die that way.  
Still, this was worse. Even thought having Yamamoto grind against me felt _so good_...  
Once we were done, I was in a state of panic. It had been one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had, but the evidence of it was clear enough.  
'Yamamoto!" I said helplessly, giving him a wild eyed look. "We have to wash these sheets, dammit!"  
Yamamoto grinned at me. "Think he'll notice?"  
"You're horrible!" I wailed. "It's bad enough that you fucked me here, in the boss's room, but you just wanna leave things this way?"  
"Calm down, I was kidding. You were the one who suggested sex." He shrugged his broad shoulders. I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to tame it. Sex always made my hair do strange things. It was 

nearly impossible for me to fix it, too. Yamamoto stuck a hand out and patted at my hair; I was bewildered and irritated to see it stick flat down. He had magic hair taming powers.  
Then I looked at him, and recognized the expression on his face.  
Damn bastard wanted to cuddle. I sighed, and held out my arms. Gleefully, he snatched me up and knocked me back over onto the Tenth's bed. He buried his face in the sheets, arms loosely embracing me.  
He pretended to snore for about thirty seconds. I nearly laughed, but deemed it unmasculine. I may have been the submissive partner, but it didn't make me a squealing woman.  
I nearly fell asleep, to be completely honest. It wasn't that sex took a lot out of me, I was just relaxed enough to doze off. That ended rather abruptly when the door opened.  
I wondered how it must look to an outsider. Yamamoto and I sprawled naked on a bed, the Tenth staring at us from the doorway. I was red, the Tenth was red, and Yamamoto... well, he was absolutely fine.  
"Oh, hi Tsuna! What's up?"  
I hit him, panicking somewhat extremely. I had no idea what to say, besides "Um."  
The Tenth blinked rapidly, and attempted to say something. "Go-Yama- gyah I AM NEVER SLEEPING IN THAT BED AGAIN."  
I attempted to hide.  
I couldn't meet his eyes for a month. Honestly. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at him.  
It didn't stop me from having kinky sex with Yamamoto though.  
Eventually, though, all was fixed. The Tenth got a new bed and sheets; the mental trauma was almost enough to make him want a new room, but he pulled through.  
Then Yamamoto suggested it again.  
I stared at him for a moment. "We have caused the Tenth mental anguish by doing that ONCE, and you wanna do it again."  
Yamamoto shrugged. "It was good."  
"... no. We can raid Hibari's room again though."


	2. Fruity

LOLOLOLOL AGAIN WITH THE ONESHOTS? Honestly these have been up on my deviantart for about two months, so just FYI I update there MUCH MORE. MUCH MUCH MORE. I have a mini ficlet that I started AND FINISHED within two days that's up there but not here. See. Lulz.

Again, all characters are (c) Amano Akira, bastardization of them is (c) Kalio.

Yes.

THIS ONE IS ALSO RATED M FOR LARGE AMOUNTS OF INNUENDO AND GUYS SUCKING OTHER GUYS. Yeah this is essentially just random porn because I wanted to.

* * *

So here I was, yet again on a ship headed for home. Yeah, I was going to Italy, though I probably wouldn't enjoy it. Because he was coming too. Yamamoto.

Also, I was starving. It wasn't exactly a cruise ship, and the food wasn't the greatest. They always were like that, I figured. I could have easily taken a plane, so easily, if it weren't for the only flights being overbooked and my insistence on being on time.

I couldn't be late for this. It was important to the Tenth. I wouldn't enjoy it. At all. I didn't want to watch Chrome and... I shuddered. She'd picked the weirdest person to marry. It would've been bad enough if she actually settled down with Mukuro, but _no_, Chrome had to freak us all out and marry Hibari.

I was terrified by the whole thing. Obviously, this wedding meant Hibari had proposed. To a woman. And they were going to kiss in front of people. And me. Ew. So much ew.

Unless Hibari lost his temper and killed the priest. Which wasn't unlikely.

I wondered again, why Italy? They were both Japanese, dammit!

Mukuro was the father of the bride. That was terrifying. I was tempted to skip it, but the Tenth had been intimidated into attending.

Reasons aside, I had to attend. I sighed, and then my stomach growled. Yamamoto laughed; it was loud enough for him to hear. I glared at him, then got up in search of food.

Unfortunately, my options were limited. The main food source at the moment was fruit. It was that or some questionable looking meat; it might have been roast beef. I couldn't tell, so I decided not to chance it. I stared down an orange for about thirty seconds before deciding it was a poor specimen. This significantly decreased my options. There was still a pyramid-like structure of apples that I could theoretically take from, but I knew that if I tried the whole thing would collapse. That left me with bananas or grapes, and grapes made me think of that dumb cow.

Thus, bananas.

I didn't dislike bananas, so I snatched one and retreated before more people looked at me oddly. Thank you silver hair, the attention is wonderful. And people probably wondered at my age; I may have been nearly twenty, but I looked like I was seventeen, tops.

Yamamoto didn't have that problem, the damn giant. He was twenty with a vengeance, and looked older. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed him to be around twenty-three.

He stared at me oddly as I sat down again. I stubbornly ignored him and peeled the fruit. Yamamoto coughed. I glanced at him. He shook his head, and I returned to ignoring him. He swallowed hard, loud enough for me to hear, as I was about to bite into the fruit. I whipped my head around to glare at him, noting that he looked a little awkward, and, maybe, a little... pink in the face?

I looked at the banana, and I looked at Yamamoto.

Then I made a disgusted noise.

"Don't even." I said warningly. Suddenly, the fruit in my hand was a loaded mass of innuendo, and I was tempted to throw it overboard. But I was _starving_.

I glared haughtily at Yamamoto and took a bite anyway. His eyes might have widened, but not enough for me to be sure. He did cough though, and then turned his head away from me. I was so sure that the bastard was blushing and possibly suffering.

He was pretty sexually frustrated, especially if he saw copious amounts of innuendo in me eating a banana. I wondered when the last time he'd done anything was. Then I tried to shake the thought out of my head in horror. Dear lord, that was NOT a smart thing to think about.

Although it could be serious if he was a twenty year old virgin.

Then I was tempted to destroy my own brain as I recalled something that had happened between us once that wasn't entirely chaste. It hadn't been anything much... really... just a bit of rough housing that might possibly have resulted in me nearly creaming my pants. I wondered if he'd had a similar reaction. He had excused himself rather quickly after I took a bite out of his neck. It was funny how vividly that kind of think stuck in a person's mind; it had been nearly three years ago, and we'd been stupid teenagers. Now he was a stupid young adult and I was a smart one.

I wondered if that made things any different.

I bit into the banana again, chewing thoughtfully. Yamamoto drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. I narrowed my eyes, and swallowed. It was almost painful to watch him.

"It's. A. Banana." I said flatly. "Stop thinking that way."

Yamamoto closed his eyes and grinned at me. "What way?"

"You know what I mean." To punctuate my thought, I licked the banana suggestively. "That way. Stop it."

"You're making it hard to do." Yamamoto valiantly attempted to stare at the deck. His gaze kept jerking back to me and my fruit.

And then I finished the banana, and the torture was over.

I scratched my head, tossing the peel overboard. I was excellent at littering, and, hey, it's biodegradable. I looked again at Yamamoto, who was apparently still in an uncomfortable state.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. He was pathetic. Worse yet...

I stood, doing my best to look bothered and annoyed at him.

"Well. Come on."

He stared at me for a moment. "... what?"

"You heard me. Get up." I put my hands on my hips and glared impatiently at him.

Again, he looked clueless. "Uh. What?"

I grabbed his wrist and attempted to drag him off. It turned out to be harder than I thought; Yamamoto was a large person. I tugged at his arm for a moment, knowing now that it was in vain. I eventually went 'nngh' and he stood up quite willingly.

I glared at him for being so tall. Still, it didn't deter me.

I proceeded with another attempt at pulling him. This time it worked, and I yanked him successfully into our shared room. His instinct, apparently, was to sit, and that was a good choice. Of course, he wasn't sure what to think.

I proceeded to molest him.

This startled him.

It didn't make me stop. I had my plan and I wouldn't deviate from it. Even if my plan involved sucking him off.

I did so.

His hands were tangled in my hair, mussing it severely. I continued to lick and caress him, almost content with myself. I was putting my mouth to good use.

Still, he was hot under my touch, fighting with himself. It was probably hard to resist the impulse to thrust, but he was managing it. I could tell he was barely doing so. I was making him insane, tempting him.

I was willing to bet it felt good. At least, by his reactions. His grip on my hair tightened, a clear warning sign for me. His breathing was changing. He hadn't moaned or made a sound. I pulled back, running my tongue down his shaft. Yamamoto gasped, his eyes closed tightly.

I could've left him there, and been a jerk. But I didn't. I took him into my mouth again, and bobbed my head quickly. By the way his body was trembling, he was about to climax. I let go of him, feeling this whole thing beginning to affect me. Oddly enough, my jeans felt a little tight.

I planted a kiss on his member, and that was enough to drive him over the edge. I closed my eyes quickly as he came on me. Luckily, none got on my shirt. Questionably luckily, it was all on my face.

I smeared the sticky liquid off my cheeks, licking my thumb. Yamamoto stared at me, wide-eyed and red in the face.

I stood, wobbling slightly. "All right then."

"Um."

"Not bad." I said casually. "Now, of course, it's my turn."

* * *

ALRIGHTY YAMAMOTO SUCK MY DICK.

What the hell is wrong with me? Well I hope SOMEONE enjoyed that. Just. Yes. cough cough

WHAT BOTHERS ME ABOUT : WHEN YOU UPLOAD A DOCUMENT, IT STICKS RANDOM SPACES IN PLACES. D: STOP DOING THAT. I AM SO SICK OF GOING THROUGH MY STUFF AND GOING 'I DID NOT HIT THE ENTER KEY THERE. WHAT?'

Also yes I still love reviews a lot and they often motivate me to write things.


	3. Sickly Sweet

AHAHAHA. This one's in the same universe as Fruity, and with the SAME RATING HINT HINT

SO yes M for kinky business. Well sexual business.

Gokudera officially has no luck with food. Sorry. OR AM I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn, nor do I own the characters. CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I DID? Oh yeah. This.

I also don't own the rights to Twinkies, but I guess you know that. Do I even need to disclaim for that kind of thing?

* * *

I looked at the Twinkie in my hand, then at my hands, then my chest. My shirt was open. That was probably a good thing.

The damn thing had exploded on me. I knew it would, too, but I had wanted the goddamn Twinkie.

I glared at Yamamoto, who was suddenly very interested in staring at me. "Don't _even_." I growled. It looked sexual. I knew it.

Yamamoto coughed.

I wondered, weakly, why these things happened to me. First the banana, which had resulted in a chain of blowjobs I would never forget. And now this.

This was worse. This was _sperm_.

It was goddamn Twinkie juice all over me. It was like the Twinkie had just had a god awful orgasm.

I licked my lips.

What was I on?

"Look, I know what you're thinking. You want sex, right?" I said finally. "Because I'm _sure_ I look like I just got creamed."

Bad pun; I noticed it in retrospect. I didn't much care.

The red flush rising to Yamamoto's cheeks made me highly uncomfortable. Before I had any idea what I was thinking, my mouth had opened.

"Would you like some Twinkie?"

Yamamoto gave me an incredulous look. I probably was making the same face; I'd just invited him to lick me. What was my problem?

Oh, yeah. I wanted to have sex with him. There was no use denying it.

Suddenly, his hands were on me, and his lips found mine. I shuddered at the contact, kissing back furiously. His taste mingled with the frosted filling of the Twinkie, sickly sweet. I could hardly breathe.

Then he pulled back, eyes lidded with lust, face red. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned as our skin slid together. His laugh rang out, that obnoxious sound that I would know anywhere. That annoying, wonderful, joyful noise that I treasured more than I should. Then his lips were on my collarbone, licking and sucking at the flesh there. I trembled, not trusting my own body, as he cleared the sugar from my skin. I daresay he noticed it too.

I had no idea where the book I had been reading – before the Twinkie had its way with me – went. The thought vanished from my mind as Yamamoto threw me onto the glass-topped conference table. We had only been in there because there was nothing better to do, and it was completely safe from Hibari's 

paternal rage. We'd managed to convince the baby that this room was no fun at all, though I still wasn't sure how. It was a good thing though. Yamamoto's hands slid under my shirt. I wasn't going to get away with sucking him off, oh no. He wanted me. There was nothing I could do but enjoy the ride.

"Y-you baseball idiot." I groaned, my clothing abandoned. He was inside of me, hard and hot, and the intensity of the sensations was almost too much. I moaned desperately. "Move! God, _move!_"

Yamamoto's lips were on my neck, and he seemed determined to leave a mark. His thrust were smooth and slow, and more importantly, deep. Even the slightest twitch of his hips brought him home, fully inside of me. I felt my toes curl, my body taut with need. One of his hands found my hard cock, and I hissed. He stroked me, his hand sliding up and down my length until I was red in the face and gasping. He felt unbelievably good inside of me.

My hands scrabbled at his back. I wanted more, to feel his climax inside of me, that moment when all that was Yamamoto surrendered to me.

"Gokudera…" His voice was rough. My face reddened again. Hearing my own name in such a way… it was unbelievably erotic.

I cried out suddenly; his sharp thrusts were pleasantly painful, and he had hit my prostate, hard. My body bucked forward, and I very nearly came. Despite that, I managed to hold on to him, my arms wound tight around his neck. His body trembled against mine, and I knew he was going to come.

He managed another direct his to my prostate, and this time the pleasure was too much. I jerked back, white spots erupting in my vision, and reached completion. I opened my mouth to moan, maybe to say his name, and his lips captured mine, kissing me passionately. Yamamoto froze for a split second, and then his entire frame trembled with his climax, and I felt him release inside of me.

I moaned into the kiss that we were barely sustaining, arms around his shaking body. The feeling of him, his essence, inside of me… it was almost enough to make me hard again. Instead I settled for gasping desperately; I needed oxygen.

"G-Gokudera…" He panted, his arms shaking with the effort of holding his body up. I pushed my hands against his chest, turning my head to one side.

"Hayato," I gasped out, my eyes still closed. My hair was in my face, stuck to my forehead with sweat. "My name is _Hayato_, you baseball moron."

"Then…" His lips pressed against my cheek, softly. "Then I'm Takeshi. No more baseball moron."

I sighed, trying to put as much contempt into it as possible. His hands found mine, lacing our fingers together. I squeezed his hands gently.

I didn't say the words forcing their way into my heart. He wasn't voicing them either. It was for another day, another time.

I didn't want to admit, just yet, that I was in love with him.

* * *

THANK YOU TWINKIE

Also yes sex. It's getting less awkard for me to write it. I do not know if this is a good or bad thing.

As with all things, I love reviews.


	4. Boys

A super, super short one; more of a drabble, actually. I wanted to write something short and sweet, and I couldn't bring myself to make this any longer than it is.

Enjoy! (Witty disclaimer goes HERE)

* * *

We'd been a weird, weird match; the boy with the dynamite meets the boy with the baseball bat. They couldn't get along, because the boy with the dynamite didn't want to admit how much he liked and admired the boy with the baseball bat. And the boy with the bat was lost and confused, wondering to himself, why doesn't he like me? Why?

And then, one day, the boy with the dynamite nearly lost the boy with the baseball bat forever and ever.

That day, that day. The worst day of my life, which led to the best day of my life. I told him, on that day, my boy with the baseball bat. I stared him down, watching his bandaged chest rise and fall. I looked him right in the eye. And I told him, "Yamamoto. I love you."

On that day, the boy with the dynamite finally grew up.

And the boy with the baseball bat? Well. He'd been a man all along. The boy with the dynamite just hadn't wanted to see it.

* * *

Done! Obviously, not a lot of work went into this. But I really love the way it turned out.


	5. Coming Home

WHOA angst ahoy. During this, I was feeling SUPREMELY angsty, and it probably shows. A lot. XD

But anyway.

Rating is... well it's not bad at all. So yes.

* * *

"Takeshi. Takeshi Takeshi Takeshi." My mouth was moving on its own, a harsh whisper in the faint, flashing light. Sirens blared in the distance, at the scene we had abandoned. They'd be looking for us soon.

But I didn't have anywhere to go, not with him this way.

I was hurt. My cheek and both hands were scraped, badly, and blood and gravel coated my clothes and skin. My jeans were ripped. My leg was burned. My hair had been torn out in places, but not badly enough that I couldn't hide it. I kept having to wipe the blood away. Scalp wounds bled. Blood crept into my eyes at times, stinging and burning.

He was worse. Huge, slashing cuts had been taken out of his chest and arms, making it look like he'd been the chew-toy for a particularly violent cat. His clothes were covered in char, and what wasn't stained by that was coated in blood. I couldn't look him in the eyes, because the skin around his eyes was black and swollen. He was keeping them closed, for good reason. I almost wanted to stop and cry, and just cling to him. But I couldn't.

I'd slung him onto my back, but he was far too heavy for me to carry. I'd made it this far on adrenalin alone, but even that couldn't keep me going for long. I wasn't a super hero. I didn't have anything else. I had my tired, beat-up self, and tired, beat-up Yamamoto.

The action was a blur now, all sped up and meshed together into a mass of carnage. At some point, there had been more of the Family there. But not _The_ Family. Lower ranked, grunt-types. Bright, hopeful individuals, trying to do something for us.

I knew they were all dead.

I was out of ammo, and I had no idea where my glock had gone. I'd fired so many rounds that night. I'd probably dropped the gun at some point, which was bad. It must've had my fingerprints on it.

"Hayato."

I jerked, nearly dropping him. "_Takeshi? _No, no, don't talk, just shut up and…"

"No, I…" Yamamoto coughed, his body shuddering. Blood dribbled down his chin and onto my shoulder.

I wanted to cry.

"I can't… keep weighing you down like this…"

"Don't!" I whispered frantically, the chill of fear setting in. "Don't talk like that, we're going to be…" I stopped to wet my lips, swallowing in a mouth gone dry. "We're going to be fine."

"No. You- you know that's not true and…"

"No, no! Stop talking! You shouldn't- you shouldn't talk because if you do…"

"I… Hayato, if I die here, you have to. Have to tell them goodbye for me." His voice was so faint. I concentrated on the sound of his breathing, and I didn't like it. His breath was gurgling, and I suspected that a broken rib had punctured his lung.

"Stop. Talking." I hissed, feeling the tears of exhaustion and fear spill from my eyes. "Just- you aren't going to die like this."

"No," he said casually, almost contentedly. "I think I am. I think I'm going to die. And… and I… I can't even look at you, one more time, before I go…"

"You aren't going to die!"I shrilled, my body shaking under his weight. "It doesn't matter that you can't see me, in a few days you'll be good as new and- and- you know it won't… have mattered…"

"… Hayato."

So quiet. Almost silent. I choked back a sob, not wanting to hear what I knew he was going to say. "Don't…"

"I always… _always_ loved you. And I- I still d-do." He coughed again, blood spurting from his chest wounds. "And I'm. I'm going to die. So… I guess that it's… time for me to say my goodby…"

"_No_!" I screamed, not caring that anyone could hear me. I didn't care about anything, just the fact that he was dying and I couldn't fix it. I was out of options. I had nothing left if he died. "You _can't_ say goodbye because you aren't leaving! You can't die because I- I loved you all along and I haven't fucked you yet! Takeshi! Just- just don't die!"

"But… I'm going to. I'm… I'm sorry. I can't… at this rate, I won't survive another hour…"

"Then- then wait until then to say goodbye! If there isn't a way out by then… there _will _be! I won't- I won't let you die and you aren't going to die! If you do, I go with you!"

"Hayato, don't s-say that. You don't… have to do that… you can survive, and…"

"_Please_, Takeshi, stop talking, I'm begging you."

"No, I… I have to keep talking to you until the end. Bec-cause I want to hear your voice."

"Then- then I'll talk, but- god, god, stop talking. I don't want you to die!"

"P-promise?"

"I promise. I won't shut my damn mouth until we get help. I swear." I whispered, feeling his breath ghost across my ear. "Takeshi. I really... I wasn't lying. I love you, really. And I know that I normally wouldn't say something like that, ever, but I… I can't lie to you when you're injured and you know it. I love you. So you can't die like this because I need you. I need you around, because I love you."

I felt his arms tighten around me. My pace was slow, but at least I was moving. I had to get him to safety and get _help_. I wouldn't let him leave me.

I kept up my speech with whatever random chain of thought crossed my mind. I had to. I was talking about random weather patterns, and how Lambo had bothered me recently. I muttered about how Ryohei had punched me in the face, and how much he bugged me, and how much Lambo bugged me, and how much everyone bugged me. And then I was running off on a tangent, talking about how I'd sometimes wanted to drop-kick Lambo, but really I didn't hate him, he just bothered me sometimes by being his immature, little-kid self.

And I was still crying, ranting through my tears. Every so often, I would hiccup or sob, trying to compose myself.

"-And really, he's important to me so I'd… I'd be depressed if he went away, even though he bothers me. Just like- like you bother me. You bother me all the time, you're constantly aggravating me and pissing me off. I can't _stand_ you sometimes but Takeshi I love you. So even if I act grumpy and throw things at you, just please, please remember that I love you, love you so much it hurts."

I could still hear him breathing, so I knew he was listening. I ran with that topic, naming all the things about him that bothered me and stating quite frequently that I loved those things too. And I told him, sobbing, to never, ever change, because I loved him the way he was.

"And your obnoxious laugh, I love that too. The way you grin at me with absolutely no cares, and maybe no thoughts either, you moron, I love it. I love your stupid face and your stupid hands and your stupid everything, because you're stupid and I love you."

Yamamoto coughed faintly, and I could feel him grinning. If he wasn't so hurt, I'd have belted him. But even so, I didn't think I'd hit him that hard, even if he deserved it.

"So when we get back to the base and that damn pervy Shamal fixes you up, I'm going to kiss you until you pass out. And then when you're all better we can do whatever we want, because we got so beat up being mafia men. We'll be like veterans. It'll be awesome. And- and I'll let you be completely fucking moronic for a whole day without hitting you."

I could tell he wanted to laugh. And I wanted to hear it. But it would have to wait. Because I _was_ going to hear his wonderful, stupid laugh again.

"Takeshi? I just, um, want you to know. I was the one who stole all your box weapons last month, but it was because Lambo had been messing with your stuff and I wanted to make sure they weren't damaged, and I should've told you but I didn't, and I'm sorry. You can yell at me when we get back. Yes, I'm confessing now because you can't say anything about it, hehe."

I wasn't positive, but I thought, maybe, that I was on the right path. Maybe, I could get us home. I was so tired. My muscles were screaming in agony. Yamamoto was essentially dea- not dead weight, just _weight_ on my back, and I was hardly standing upright. I sucked in my breath, squinting at the street sign. I could hardly see. My scalp was still bleeding, but it had slowed to an ooze and the pain was dull. All I could think about now was how much pain Yamamoto must be in. With those wounds, his entire body had to be on fire with searing pain. I was trying not to jostle him too much, but he was much taller than me, and weighed more, and he couldn't support any of his own weight.

Were we going to make it? It all depended on which street we were on. I stared at the sign. What did it say? My mind was slowing. If I wasn't where I needed to be, we were dead. Fear was blurring my vision. I shook my head, rapidly, and looked again.

Then I nearly screamed. The shock was almost enough to knock me over.

We weren't- we weren't dead. We were going to make it.

I stumbled forward, knowing where I was, knowing where I needed to go. This path; I was so used to walking it that I hardly needed to think about it. Then I nearly tripped and I started thinking about it again.

"Takeshi. Hey. Do you know where we are? Of course you don't, you blind bugger. We're right… on your street. If I walk twenty more feet… then we can get you home. And. And you'll be okay."

His breath exploded from his lungs in a sigh, and I worried briefly. Then I pushed the negative thoughts from my mind. I was so close. I could get him home, and then I could call for a medical team, and everything would be okay.

I stumbled down the street, feeling the adrenalin wearing off. I couldn't believe I'd gotten so far with him. Just a few more steps. A few more. It couldn't have been more than five more.

Four.

"Takeshi, it's- it's gonna be all right."

Three.

"I told you it would be."

Two.

"And look. I was… I was right."

One.

We were safe.

"It's all going to be… okay."

"I-I know."

* * *

YESSSSS. FINISHED. Angsty content with a happy ending. AMAZING. I'm such an angsty writer, I suck. XD

BUT I STILL LOVE REVIEWS.


End file.
